This application is a national phase application based on PCT/DE2009/000099, filed Jan. 28, 2009, and claims priority therefrom; and further claims priority from German applications DE 10 2008 006 776.0 (filed Jan. 30, 2008), DE 10 2008 012 664.0 (filed Mar. 5, 2008), and DE 10 2008 037 768.6 (filed Aug. 14, 2008, and the contents of all the afore-mentioned applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The invention relates to a tower or a tower segment of a wind power installation with a door for entering the interior of the tower, comprising a door frame comprising a door opening preferably to be closed with a door leaf.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a door frame for a door of a tower of a wind power installation that comprises a door opening to be closed preferably with a door leaf and relates to a wind power installation with a tower with a door provided for entering the interior of the tower and with stairs on the outside of the tower leading to the door, which tower is preferably a tower like the one initially cited.
Current wind power installations usually have a closed tower that is frequently built up from prefabricated tower segments, which tower can be entered through a door and in which an ascent is possible up to a so-called car on the tower head, possibly with an elevator. Electrical and/or electrotechnical apparatuses, for example, a converter and/or a transformer, are housed in this tower which heat up significantly in some cases and must therefore be tempered, especially cooled in order to avoid damage. To this end basically closed cooling circuits, especially with water cooling are considered; however they have the danger of leakages and are maintenance-intensive. A simpler air cooling of the tower interior or of selected areas of it, preferably with filtered air is therefore more to be recommended. For this, air must be able to enter into the tower at least one suitable position and can exit again at this position or at another position in the same amount.